Entre el dolor de los cuerpos y de las almas
by Mokachina
Summary: En medio de la guerra. Una chica decide seguir los pasos de su padre. Ser médico. Ayudar y sanar es su principal motivación pero también espera encontrarse con él y trabajar juntos hombro a hombro curando a los demás. Ella tiene todo claro... hasta que se enamora.


Capítulo 1

Vocación.

Un relámpago iluminó la noche y los truenos rompieron el silencio. Se despertó de golpe. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda por quedarse dormida sobre aquel libro. Cerró la ventana para que la lluvia dejara de colarse dentro de la habitación. Mañana lo secaría. Cruzó la habitación hasta su cama y ni siquiera intento ponerse la pijama. Apenas se había acomodado cuando llamaron a su puerta con golpes insistentes. Uso una almohada para cubrir sus oídos intentando ahogar el sonido, pero si alguien se atrevía a salir en medio de la tormenta es porque le pasaba algo importante.

Camino hacia la entrada arrastrando los pies, al abrir sorprendió un hombre de talla mediana a punto de llamar otra vez.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad! Mi niña está muy enferma ¡Se me muere! ¡Se me muere!

-¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¿Dónde está?

-En mi casa! venga por favor sálvela.

Corrió a su caballo salpicando lodo. Ella dudó un instante. Cabalgar en medio de una tormenta con un desconocido a sepadiosdonde cuando se está en guerra, tenía escrito por todos lados MALA IDEA. Pero claro, cuando hizo el juramento de Hipócrates y prometió salvar toda vida, no contaba con ese detalle. "Se me habrán pasado las letras pequeñas" pensó y se arrancó a correr bajo la lluvia tras él. Sus zapatos se hundían en el barro de la calle dificultándole avanzar a buen paso. El hombre le ayudó a subir y de un salto montó tras ella, tiró de las riendas y el caballo obediente se internó en la penumbra del bosque cabalgando sin parar hasta quedar exhausto. Al llegar, bajo con soltura del caballo cayendo de nuevo en el charco, esta vez sin presta atención a la humedad creciente en sus pies. Entraron a la casa donde la esposa los esperaba en la sala con un sacerdote.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?- Elizaveta se adelantó a hablar temiendo lo peor.

-N no llegaban...tenía mucho miedo...

El sacerdote sostenía fuertemente un crucifijo con la mano derecha y con la otra temblando se limpiaba el sudor del rostro, no despegó la mirada del suelo cuando llegaron, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin comprender muy bien porque había un sacerdote presente Elizaveta colgó su abrigo empapado. Observó cómo la pareja intercambia miradas-

-¿Dónde está?- presionó. Hacia frio y su cama la esperaba.

-Sígame-pidió la mujer con la voz quebrada.

Afuera la tormenta empeoraba, los árboles alrededor de la granja se sacudían violentamente y el viento silbaba al pasar entre sus ramas, los cables de electricidad se zarandean tanto que las niñas de 5 años podrían salir y jugar a saltarlos, por ende, las luces parpadeaban en toda la casa. Las cuatro almas avanzaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la niña, apenas abrieron la puerta el aire caliente y viciado del interior los mareo. Un intenso olor a vómito le produjo una arcada a la doctora que logró controlar. Tras ella entro el sacerdote sin sorprenderse de aquel ambiente.

-No come, no bebe, habla incoherencias desde hace dos días- explicó la madre -me... me insulta...

El ama de casa se estremeció con sus propias palabras y agregó con miedo, casi susurrando.

-Dice que es el diablo...

El estruendo de un trueno los hizo callar mientras el rayo cayó en un poste de luz cercano. las bombillas explotaron y en la oscuridad sólo se vio la silueta de la niña incorporarse como un resorte, tétricamente iluminada por la luz que pasaba a través de la ventana sin cortina

-Mamá -pidió con una voz ronca gutural.

Nadie se imaginaría que esa voz era de una niña de 4 años.

-Aaaarggf- gritó la niña intentando alcanzar a la doctora que se encontraba a un costado La doctora retrocedió asustada, tropezó con un zapato y cayó de espaldas

- ¡Es el diablo! -el sacerdote interpuso la cruz entre ellos y la niña

- ¡Soy el diablo!- confirmó la pequeña con una voz quebrada y múltiple.

La madre se desmayó, el sacerdote comenzó a rezar en voz alta, la niña convulsionó en su cama, todo al mismo tiempo. Era una locura. Sólo el padre mantuvo la calma o estaba petrificado en el marco de la puerta sin emitir ningún sonido. Elizaveta tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que era una mujer de ciencia así que aún con miedo, aun temblando, se acercó a la niña que echaba espuma por la boca y respiraba ruidosamente. Alzo su mano hasta alcanzar la frente de la pequeña.

-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!-anuncio y todo en su mente se aclaro- Abrió la boca de la pequeña iluminando el interior con una lamparita-¡Están enormes! Pensó en voz alta.

-¿qué pasa?

-Preparen rápido una tina con agua tibia hay que bañarla.

Faringoamigdalitis aguda una entidad patológica caracterizada por fiebre, hipertrofia amigdalina con exudado purulento, mialgias, artralgias. La pequeña llevaba ya dos días con fiebre altísima. Y deliraba por lo mismo, al tener menos de 5 años tuvo crisis epilépticas, sus padres en su ignorancia creyeron que estaba poseída.

Una vez la bañaron la administró una inyección de penicilina y la dejó descansar.

-Estará bien- cerró la puerta tras de sí -No deje la fiebre tan alta, báñela para controlar la temperatura. Regresaré por la tarde para aplicar la segunda dosis.

La madre tomó las manos de Elizaveta entre las suya y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-Gracias doctora

-No hay de qué es mi deber

-Puede quedarse hasta que amanezca tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes arriba.

La tormenta continuaba así que no le quedó más opción que aceptar. Con una cobija en mano, se acostó sin deshacer la cama, estaba muy cansada y con el tiempo desarrolló la habilidad de dormir en cualquier lugar.

Aquella noche soñó con su padre en su estudio devorando el libro frente a él como cualquier lector ávido lee su novela favorita. Ella llevaba una muñeca en sus brazos, los monstruos la despertaron de nuevo en la noche y necesitaba compañía. Como siempre que su padre estaba despierto la cargo y sentó en su regazo comenzando a leer el párrafo del libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

Un escándalo seguido de los gritos de muchas personas la despertaron sobresaltada. Se incorporó asustada con el corazón latiendo de prisa. Se asomó por las escaleras y sólo alcanzó a ver unas botas saliendo de una habitación de la planta baja. En silencio, con la mayor discreción posible, se asomó a la sala. Toda la familia, inclusive el sacerdote, estaban de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza. La señora lloraba, la niña con la cara ruborizada por la fiebre intentaba mantenerse erguida, un hombre de cabellos platinos se aproximó por la espalda del sacerdote colocando el revolver en su hueso occipital. Fue entonces que entendió lo que pasaba y saltó sin pensarlo a la defensa de aquellas almas.

- ¡No!

Corrió hacia el albino pero otro soldado la atrapó por la espalda y trató de detenerla. Ella con destreza usó la postura del soldado y lo lanzó contra el suelo poniendo su rodilla sobre el pecho de este inmovilizando. Una carcajada rompió el breve silencio que se formó en la estancia por los eventos

- ¡Arnulf derrotado por una marimacha! No me sorprende que vayamos perdiendo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- se armó de valor la chica- Esa niña está enferma y necesita tratamiento

- ¿Y tú que eres un médico?- ironizo el hombre.

- Sí -admitió con orgullo la chica.

-¿Si?- preguntó interesado.

Arnulf aprovechando la distracción de la conversación, giro tumbando a Elizaveta y aplastarla contra el suelo bajo todo su peso. El hombre albino se acercó a ella, de modo que esta por fin pudo verlo con más detalle. Alto y esbelto, de apariencia fuerte, piel blanca pálida casi transparente, ojos rojos y cabello blanco. "Como los conejos de papa" pensó.

Él se acercó cojeando, su brazo izquierdo colgando más abajo de lo normal, se agacho a su lado y alcanzo a ver los dedos ligeramente morados. Incluso el hombro había perdido su curva normal comparado con el otro. Estaba luxado y comprometia el paquete neurovascular.

-Está luxado- le dijo estremeciéndose al contacto con el frío del cañón- lo perderás en unas horas si no reducen la luxación

-Y tú…. ¿Puedes hacer algo?- preguntó cargando el arma sólo le interesaba una respuesta.

Ella lo miro, y sonrió .

-Es arriesgado pero puedo hacerlo- dijo con una seguridad que le sorprendió a ella misma.

O0O0O0O0O0O


End file.
